


Bee Stings

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beekeeping, Bees, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Injury, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith tries to do a good thing, but Pidge ends up telling him the truth.Oneshot/drabble





	Bee Stings

Keith Kogane smiled to himself. He was in a good mood, you know? Everything was actually going pretty well. And even more than that, he had just did a good thing too. He had to talk about it. 

"I just did a good thing," he announced. "I went to the park and let a bee sting me."

Pidge turned around and gave him a look. 

"And how exactly is that a good thing?" they asked. You know, just to clarify. 

"Because now the bee gets to look tough in front of his bee friends." Seemed legit. "The bee is happy, and I am not."

Pidge sighed. 

"You know the bee probably died when he stung you?"

Keith froze. 

_Dammit!_


End file.
